


Zdrada

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, M/M, Sad, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zdrada czeka na każdym kroku, nawet tam gdzie najmniej się jej spodziewasz.</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdrada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> http://orig08.deviantart.net/dc33/f/2012/201/2/1/frostiron_thank_you_for_your_story_by_alexzoe-d57xt1r.jpg
> 
> 07.07.2016 20:00

          Spoglądał mu prosto w oczy. Od kilku miesięcy nie mógł uwolnić się on tych tęczówek, widział w nich coś więcej niż to złe, które dostrzegali inni. Dla niego Loki nie był jedynie najeźdźcą, czy kochankiem. Był czymś więcej.  
          A teraz tańczyli na dachu budynków, kołysząc się lekko, gdy kolacja stygła tuż obok. Tony nie był zdziwiony, gdy poczuł ostry ból i ciepłą ciecz lejącą się z jego boku. Loki zawsze kochał krew, a Stark wiedział, że właśnie tego brakowało mu najbardziej w tym związku. Jego oczy zamykały się, jednak on nie żałował. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnim widokiem były te ukochane tęczówki.


End file.
